htbavfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystal Woods
Krystal Woods 'is the main female protagonist in ''How To Be A Vampire. Once a normal human teenager, she was bitten by Jesse Copeland and subsequently turned into a fledgling vampire. At the end of the first book, she asks him to complete her transition and becomes a full-fledged vampire. As his progeny, Krystal is also a member of Jesse's clan. Biography Early Life Krystal was born on January 16, 1998 in Morlyn, to parents James and Lillian Woods, who raised both Krystal and her older sister Kaitlyn for most of their lives after James left the household soon after Krystal's birth. The two sisters were at first close to each other, as well as with the Hartford children, Daniel and Dahlia, who were family friends. Krystal has mentioned that during the summer, the two families used to stay over at the Hartfords' lakeside summer house just outside of town. The children would spend a lot of time in the nearby daisy field and make 'daisy angels' when the weather was cool, and swimming at the shallower parts of the lake when the weather was hot. Krystal has also stated she was part of her elementary school's girls soccer team for a few years. As the years passed, the Woods sisters grew distant once they met new friends and integrated to different crowds; Krystal remained best friends with Daniel and soon added Mia Banks and Naomi Reeves into their friend group, whereas Kaitlyn no longer kept in contact with Dahlia. Personality TBA Physical Appearance Krystal is described as a pretty young woman in her late teens, with slightly below average height and a slim and petite figure. She has blue eyes and long, dark brown hair often worn in loose waves or occasionally in a ponytail. She previously had fair skin, which turned several shades paler after becoming a fledgling. Her clothing style is often casual and relaxed, her usual attire being a simple top and jeans, though she might throw in a hoodie or plaid shirt over for several occasions as well, complete with a pair of old sneakers. She often only applies minimal or natural make-up and wears little to no jewelry, other than the necklace Jesse gave her. Powers and Abilities Krystal possesses the standard abilities of a fledgling vampire. Weaknesses Krystal possesses the standard weaknesses of a fledgling vampire. Possessions * '''Ruby necklace: A silver necklace with a ruby teardrop-shaped pendant that once belonged to Jesse's late sister, that he gifted to Krystal during their first meeting after he bit her. It has been enchanted to protect its wearer from the harmful effects of sunlight. Relationships Jesse Copeland Jesse is Krystal's sire, friend and love interest. The two unknowingly first met each other in Starlight, though neither paid much attention to each other, aside from Jesse noting that she was being constantly harassed by newly-turned vampire Zeke Walker. When Zeke cornered her outside of the club building, Jesse, who happened to be crossing the area, found Zeke in the midst of draining Krystal dry of her blood and stepped up to defend her. He managed to scare Zeke away, but discovered he was too late: Krystal was already dying from too much blood loss. Feeling pitiful towards her, Jesse subsequently injected her with his own venom in order to save her, subsequently initiating her transition into a vampire. Daniel Hartford Daniel is Krystal's best friend and classmate. Naomi Reeves Naomi is Krystal's close friend and classmate. Mia Banks Mia is Krystal's close friend and classmate. Trivia TBA References TBA Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Woods Family